Of Fearful Dark and Blackened Hearts
by sable-fahndu
Summary: ROMY! A certain cajun pays a visit to Bayville with his eye's set on the untouchable. Taking her once again to New Orleans, will she stay with him or will he have to force her? Review pleeaasssee!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Their not mine, I don't own them, I didn't make them. If that didn't get through to your head, you're a sad sad soul.

A/N: First ROMY ever! Yeah! Please read and review, especially review. I need reviews! Forgive me if the accents are a bit off. I'll try to do better. But please, please, please review!

**Of Fearful Dark and Blackened Hearts**

**Chapter One-**_" The Tempest Begins " _

_"Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness."_  
_-Chinese Proverb_

The bleak darkness of the room was deafening and silent. She couldn't see two inches infront her of face and she didn't really know if she wanted to. The only noise was the pounding rain outside that plummeted the earth in all it's watery fury and of course, the raging of her heart that raced in an intense speed that her breath could not quite catch up with. She didn't know what to do...she hadn't been expecting this.

She heard the thunder before the lightning crashed and she winced at the sudden break in the silence as she knew she would see _his _face when the lightning would fill the room. Her heart skipped a beat as the waiting " light " tore through the sky and illuminated the room, giving her another glimpse on piercing red on black eye's and a sleek, sinful grin that edged about a certain Cajun's mouth that sent butterflies grazing it's wings delicately against the sides of her stomach.

He raised his hand and she flinched when it landed on her cheek, one finger slowly tracing the contours of her face, moving even slower across her jawline. Without fear he touched her and she was surprised that she had her powers in check when they should have been on in this particular situation.

" Ah don't lihke it when ya touch meh..., " her voice came out in a breathy whisper, a sliver of fright dancing on the edges of her resonance as the room became dark once more and she no longer could see his movements.

" Why _non_, _chere_? "

She didn't know quite how to respond and her mind and fear suddenly sprung to overdrive when his arm encircled her and she could fill his hand slip inside her shirt, Cajun fingertips splayed about her spine.

" Are y' sure 'bout' dat, _petite_? "

Against her will, her eye's closed and his fingertips ran up and down painstalinglty slow upon her spine. The contact of skin against skin, the darkness, his scent...it was too much. She was drifting, no, more like falling into a rift within the ocean known as " _touching_ " and she didn't know what to make out of it. And of all people touching her, it was _him_. Him who had always invaded her dreams within the confines of her room, he who had always danced about the edges of her heart which she tried to close off to all, he who had broken the barrier to her inner mind and left her with regret when she had left New Orleans.

" Why y' not hurt Gambit when he touch y', then, _chere_? Why y' not take 'is power? "

She wanted him quite and she wanted him speaking again. Her mind was muddled and hus fingers were dizzying. She hadn't realized his other hand upon her hip and as his grasp tighten slightly, she gasped.

" Do'y' wan' Gambit t' stop, _chere_? He'll do anythin' for t' _petite_. "

His hand slipped from her shirt and grasped the other side of her hip and moved closer to her form. She could feel his breath upon her face and was slightly aware of the huskiness of his own voice.

" _Anythin'... "_

Her arm's immediately snaked around his neck and he met her mouth with his own in a crushing and searing fury that sent both their minds and their souls into a tumbling spiral. She felt the floor beneath her and lost her breath as she felt his weight against her, his auborn hair grazing her forehead. The room was again lit by the lightning and her heart clenched and the need and desire within his eye's.

" _Ma chere, _yo' _belle_, " he let out breathily and her eye's were suddenly filled with tears. Kissing away the river, her tangled his hands within her hair; hair that he had so craved to touch. The storm outside was forgotten as the one inside was intensified. All worries and fearful thoughts were forgotten as the two immersed themselves in the pleasure and touch of each other.

A/N: I know it was a bit short but it get's better. Please review. Without reviews, I can't write another chapter. Please review? Thank you for reading and who ever reviews me, I shall write more and love you! Now, I got to go save the world from evil space ninja monkey's who are planning to kidnapp Bette Midler and some fat German kid. Bye bye now! And remember, mooing at cows is WRONG! ( or so say's my friend joseph ) Peace, Love, Crackmonkey's(duh duh ddddddduhhhhhhhhhh)

-Sable


	2. Dreams of Reality

Diclaimer: Their not mine. If they were, this thing called a " disclaimer " would not be up here.

A/N: Thank you all so much! I wanted to say thanks to **Fudje**! Your review was rather interesting. Everyone should really check out Fudje's work. His take on Mystique and Rogue are great and his storylines are trully unique and mindblowing! Tanky thanks to **Ishandahalf**, **supergirl-sparki**, **Plague-darkholme**, **fudgebrowne**, **scarlet stripes**, **psych0girlmf**, **SCaliGirlHK** ( Your review was especially nice! ),**DreamSprite**, **3 WEEKS** ( Your review was awesome blossom! ), **Whothehelltookmyscreennam** ( Weis and Hickman, huh? Cool ). Now, on with the story!

------------------------

**Chapter Two**-_Dreams of Reality_

_" I had a dream which was not all a dream. "_

_-Geoge Gordon Noel Byron, Lord Byron_

She was locked in that whimsical space between dream and reality and she began to float along the celestial river of the waking plane before her sight was pierced by an intruding ray of sunlight. The warmth of the room massaged along her senses and she felt momentarily content as the feeling of being met by a proper rest greeted her laxed mind.

Chancing both eye's open, she looked to see her window slightly open, the cutains shifting and billowing with the feather soft wind. Unmindful of her own actions, she sighed and continued to lie there, soaking in the few remaining minutes of relaxed muscles and calm emotions before the day began. Even breathing and shallow thinking, she felt really well...

" I thought it would be nice if I left the window open, " came a calm, quite voice and Rogue turned her head to look at Kitty sitting cross-legged, her head resting on her hands, bed already made, " I hope you didn't mind..." The reality sank in and tugged at Rogue's conscience as she lifted herself from the bed and readied herself for the day. Making her way to the closet, she plucked a black, off the shoulder sweater, and regular jeans, making her way for the door. She paused at the doorknob, emotions warring once more and turned to Kitty slightly who didn't move an inch from her bed.

" Yor not goin' to school ag'in, are ya? "

Kitty shook her head at Rogue's question and began to stare off into space. Something pricked at the untouchable's eye's, yet she couldn't help herself and took a risk, " Kitty...what he do t'ya ?" The girl was silent, wrapping her arms about her legs, eye's straight foward, slightly trembling. " Kitty? " " I don't want to talk about it, " she whispered chillingly, causing Rogue to shiver inwardly at the fear that hid behing the young girl's eye's, " nothing happened. "

A mission had seperated the team, as sometimes they tended to do and Kitty was left travelling alone with Logan. The two had been missing, longer than the others; a total of three weeks, using a cave as shelter from a tyrant blizzard that had plagued their surrondings, Logan toughing the raging storm to find food and wood when need be. And when they were found, Kitty was dispondent. Logan had mentioned something of nightmare's and panic-attacks at the fear of never being found, but Kitty never gave a word of what happened when her and Logan had been lost together in those three weeks and suddenly became quite and afraid of the world in general. Xavier had allowed her to remain at the institute rather than go to school, trying to identify the strange problem of why the girl had drastically drawn herself in and became the empty shell she now was. Yet Rogue shared a room with the girl and had seen the bruises so well kept hidden under clothing when Kitty had undressed. She had also saw the unmistakible traces of claw marks that would undoubtedly become scars. Claw marks much like the one's Logan left upon walls of training rooms.

She had tried to question the girl before about the marks and strangely enough, Kitty smiled, " You don't know when to cry when he's touching you here, " she had placed one hand upon the the marks on her hip, her eye's filling with tears, " or when he's touching you here, " she whispered, placing her other hand on the inside of her thigh.

" Who, Kitty? Who did it to ya? " Rogue couldn't seem to muster Logan's name from her lips. He was the closest thing she had to a father and had always protected her and the others. She had the shining hope that perhaps she was wrong. That perhaps there was a major factor in the story where some madman had hurt the girl and Kitty and Logan seemed to never speak of it for some unknown reason. Kitty's sad smile faded and she turned away from the older girl, her arms motionless at her sides, " No one... "

-----------

She had missed her ride with Scott and Bayville was currently being met with a slight drizzle. Holding a gloved hand to her pale forehead in the hopes of salvaging her painted face, she could see that even the weather couldn't hold her latest _friend_. He stood outside the gate of the institute, his hands shoved within the pockets of his tan trench coat, the jacket marred and slightly singed at the ends. His eye's were on her and a shiver feel down her spine at the red-on-black intensity there, matched by the usual playful grin that etched about his mouth.

She met him at the gate, the bars seperating the two as he smiled and she frowned, her irritation rising at the mere sight of him. " How did yo' sleep, _chere_? " Her eyebrows knitted together in anger, " Ah don't lihke ya messin' with mah head, Gambit? "

She opened the gate and pushed past him to make her way to school. He immediately followed as he always did, taunting her along the way in hopes to frustrate her even more, " Gambit agin? I do remeba y'calling him by Remy last night, _ mon fille_. " She shuddered as she remembered calling the Cajun by his real name. She quickened her pace, yet he only followed, his voice almost sing-song as he continued, " Why fight it, _chere_? Remy know's y'betta 'tin any of 'em! He know's why y' cry when yo' alone and why y' don't let n'body in. He know's where y' like t' be touched and he'-"

Yet she cut him off, her anger on the brink and well met by it's limit's with the man, her southern accent suddenly becoming thick as his dis when enraged, " Ah don' lihke ya messin' with mah _dream_! I don' lihke ya in mah head! You stay the hell away from meh, ya don' know meh! Stop usin' yor damn empathy on me! I cayn't sleep wit all t'nightmares ya been given meh. Why meh? Why _always_ meh? An' Ah swear, if y' do it agin', A'll have meh a Cajun head 'pon mah wall and A'll smile at it every tihme Ah see it! "

" Y' smile at Remy? "

He knew he was pushing it, yet so was she and he was slightly surprised at how well he had contained his annoyance so far with the girl. " Quit talkin' in da third person. Yor no betta than anyone else. " He smiled and made no notice that they were already close to her school. " _Chere_, I swear, dat temper of yor's gonna make us some dangerous kids. " She turned immediately and made to slap him across the face, " _We're_ neva havin' kids and leave me alone, _swamp-rat_! And Ahm not yor _chere_! "

He flashed her a wicked smile and made to reach for her hand, " Remy, like y' and yo will always be his _chere_. " She snatched her hand away, a slight tint on her cheeks as she tried not to look at him. They turned another corner and began to tear through an alleyway in the hopes of getting to her destination faster. " Why meh? Yor too old fer meh? " Remy was quite a moment before answering, " Jus' like ya. Don' know why. Besides, I'm only four year's olda than y'. " She was getting closer, yet for some reason, her heart was deflating at the prospect. The emotions he sprung in her were too many and too close. they always were whenever she was around him.

She didn't know what quite to feel when he smiled at her like this or touched her like that. He used to be an enemy, even if he wasn't an acolyte anymore. She tried to staunch the rush of emotions he was stirring in her anyway that she could, " I hate ya, " she spat out quitely and vehemently, a pang slicing somewhere and she immediately regretted her words. But shw wasn't expexting the actions that would be met by the Cajun and she cried out slightly when she was roughly shove against a brick wall of the alley, furious hands placed on either side of head as she looked into the angry eye's of Remy LeBeau.

She hadn't meant what she said, yet even so, she was surprised by the man before her, at what he was doing...what _was _he doing? " Is dat true, _petite_? Y'hate me? " A growl rose in her throat and she smirked, her back suddenly aching, " What if it is? "

His eye's were calculating as he looked at her. Her breath caught in her throat as his head snapped closer, their noses mere centimeters apart, " I 'tink yo' a terrible liar. And Gambit don' appreciate liars. You best 'tink of an honest answer. " She couldn't breath properly and the intimate closeness was too much. The thought of turning in her powers didn't even cross her mind as the Cajun man's mouth came crashing down upon her own, searing her with a crushing and demanding kiss that bruised her lips and set something aflame within her chest.

It was different from the dreams that he sent her. It was _real_. And it was now and she wanted to hold on and never let it go. Jeans face flashed before her eye's, followed by Kurts, then Scott's till her mind began to spin at the fear and the pleasure that she became dizzy and her legs fell out from under her. Gambit held to her fast to prevent her from falling, using the wall as support. They breathing was sharp and his head was on her shoulder, " Come to N'Awlin's wit me, _mon chere_. Jus' for a bit'. Gambit didn' know what to do when y'left the first time. " " You used me, " she whispered harshly, still trying to regain her breathing. " Needed yo' help, _chere_. Now I need y'. "

" No..."

" Oui..."

His demanding lips were on her neck and her vision began to blur. " Why meh? " A smile curved his lips once more and she could fill it on her skin as she unconsciencly raised her head to allow him more access. " Don' know. Hop'in y' could help me wit dat? " A smile met her own mouth and she gave a sharp intake of breath as the man's teeth grazed her neck.

" No... "

--------------

Logan was silent as his eye's remained on the young girl. She looked to window, drinking a glass of water as if he was not even in the same room. Her body had heeled yet she still wore long-sleeve as the fall was begging to turn to winter. He wanted know what she was thinking and he wanted to help her, heal her in a way who knew his powers never could and to...

" Kitty- "

" Don't say it! " Her tone was harsh, cold, and biting. Logan would never tolerate such a tone from anyone but he knew it was due and there wasn't even a thought to letting her have her way with him. " I don't want to here it. "

Sighing, he stood from the table in the kitchen, meaning to leave, " I'm sorry..., " he said gruffly and left the room to here the shattering of a glass against a wall as he turned the corner.

--------------------

A/N: What is going on, you ask? Well, you must review, and then I shall update, and then you can find out. If it's a bit confusing, it get's better. It's one of those " read and it unravels " kinda things. Bwa ha ha! I am evil. Watch me do my evil dance for you! ( evil dance is in progress ) The sooner I get a certain amount of reviews, the sooner I'll update. So please please please review!


	3. Loss of Control

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men. Never did, and I doubt I ever will. They belong to marvel!

A/N: If you haven't figured out by now, it gets a bit darkish. Please please please review! And I want to say thanks to: **Ishandahalf, Fudje, Sweety8587, coldqueen, G-H-E-T-T-O, Plague-darkholme, IvyZoe, GreenFairyGirl88, 3 WEEKS ( Your awesome! ), fudgebrowne, UntitledWhispers, CrazySpirit123, Pix.**

**_To Pix_**: I tried to e-mail you sweetie, but for some odd reason, I have stupid computer syndrome and your e-mail address wasn't working. I would love to share idea's with you and I accept your deal! E-mail me back and I'll try your address again.

A/N2: I would like to apologize for the mistakes and spelling errors I have made. Please forgive me. I am stupid and I made the mistake of writing this thing at an ungodly hour and after work while trying not to fall asleep.

**Chapter Three**-_Loss of Control_

_" The alleged power to charm down insanity, or ferocity in beasts, is a power behind the eye. "_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

-----------------------------------

Silken hands of the sweetest and most poisonous kind slid sinfully slow against a certain Cajun's neck and Rogue watched dazedly as Remy's eye's rolled backed inside his head; recent memories and thoughts rushing forth like a tyrannical tsunami flooded and swarmed within the southern girl's mind. She gasped, trying to regain her breathing, the man before her sliding unceremoniously to the floor. She grapsed her tight chest, heaving as the personalities within her mind were raging war over the space the new one was trying to take over. " Stop it..., " she raggedly whispered to herself, trying to silence the voices within her mind. She suddenly felt hot and nervous when she finally calmed the raging storm of her thoughts and looked to see herself charging her clothes with kinetic energy without realizing it. ' Gambit's powers...' she thought.

She looked down to the unconscious man on the ground and thought to give him a hard kick but did nothing of the sort. She didn't like the way stirred her emotions and caused her defenses and mental shields to fall. She couldn't hide her feelings from him when he used his damn empathy and she hated the way he relished in the fact; in the fact that he knew she felt something. He was the first to ever willingly touch her, for the sheer pleasure of touching, knowing what she could do at the contact of her skin against another's, before she could even control her powers. Of course then as well, he had fallen unconscious, and his intentions that had flooded her mind was startling. He had wanted to kiss her...that first time...that was all he wanted to do and didn't mind the consequences...

He had made more attempts afterward and she would always frown and tell him what a sick bastard he was for getting kicks out of being knocked out and having his power taken away, yet he always smiled, bringing his face close to hers, " Yo' worth it, _chere_, even if Remy be jealous y' steal his powa. " When Xavier had finally helped her master her powers, his persistence only became worse. When she had refused his flirtations and affections even after having the ability to control her powers, he began to stir the emotions and moods within her dreams and control them completely, every morning waiting outside the institute to here about her thoughts upon the dream scenario he had created for her.

He would merely ask for a kiss or a date, some suggestions not-so-subtle but jokingly made all the same time. Now he was asking her to go back to New Orleans with him and she didn't know quite what to do. She needed a momentary release from the confusion and torrent tug-of-war thoughts coursing through her brain that she had switched on her powers and had absorbed him until he blacked out. Shivering slightly, knowing when he awoke he would be mad, she turned to leave. The bell for school would ring any minute and she had to try to think of a way to distract her mind from the impending fear of the future dream that was to come in tonight's sleeping session. She knew he would attack her with a fury for what she had did and she didn't know if she would be able to handle the delicious yet tormenting dream.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself and made her way...

-------------------------

" How long do you think the storm's gonna last? " There was no reply to her innocent question and there was no surprise in the lack of answer from the older man. She rolled her eye's and huffed, loud and indulgent to make sure the wolverine heard her. " Hello? Logan? When people ask questions, you like, answer them and not be a total asshole-"

" Watch your language, half-pint, " he growled, turning her way to make sure his point struck home. However, it had no effect on her and she waved it away, " Alright, alright. You act as if your going to do something about it. " She was silent for a few minutes, hugging her legs tighter to her chest for more warmth as the man tried to build a makeshift fire. " Do you think their looking for us? You don't think the just, like, left us or something to you? "

He rolled his own eye's at the stupidity of the question, the girl's teenaged dialogue alone wracking his nerves, " Yes, I think they left us. " She scoffed at his answer, " You don't have to be so mean! " His head was beginning to ache and he wondered if it was from the sugar-infested, hyper-active teenager across the cave. They had only been here for a few hours and already he didn't know if he could survive. " Kitty... " Something harsh and rapid washed over him and he suddenly went numb.

" Logan? "

Pain tinged the edges of the numbness and it followed fast and hard and he was suddenly struck with it, crying out. " Logan! " The girl ran to the man who had collapsed on the floor, scared by the odd whimpering that was emitting from his mouth. His vision was becoming hazy and blurry and somewhere within his mind, he knew what was happening and he doubted that Kitty could help him this time. She had barely managed the last time. " Get away from me..., " he growled out, trying to hold on to his last bit of control that was steadily slipping away. A frown struck her face and she pushed away, angry and hurt at the harshness of his tone, not quite connecting and registering what was happening. " Fine, be cold and almighty, ' He-who-does-everything-alone! ' But when you need my help, don't like, bother to look my way. " She turned and left him, huddling in a corner, not bothering to look his way.

After a while, things became silent and she didn't mind so much as the lids of her eye's began to droop and sink within her head. The cold was gone even though her feet were completely numb. She adjusted her head to try to find a comfortable spot against the hard rock of the corner of the cave, the fire still going strong. Just as she was finally on the brink of sleep, she shivered as the hairs upon her neck were disturbed by a slight, small breeze of warm air. Opening her eye's, she turned her head to become face to face with a calm, quite Logan. The close proximity of their faces were to advance maximity and she doubted if the could get any closer.

" Logan? "

There was no response and she was slightly edged by the lack of emotion within the man's eye's. She had seen that look before. When he had...She was suddenly lacking air in her lungs at the realization of what was happening and she didn't know how quite to handle the fear that surged about the chords of her being. ' He smells, fear. He can smell your fear, ' she remembered silently, mentally smacking herself in the head. A small smile curved about his lips as he sensed it to and twisted his head around her neck, her back already against the wall.

She had to talk sense into him. She had to bring him back. He was lost into his animal side and she knew she would have to brave the storm once more. " Logan, it's Kitty. Y'know, crazy driver kid? Were about to go home and I can beg you about using your motorcycle and you can tell me no like you always do. Remember that incident with the- " but her thoughts and her words all together were completely silenced at the feel of the man's tong slowly running against the side of her neck. This was a new level of madness. This was something he had never done before and now she didn't know quite how to handle it. The storm was still raging outside yet maybe she could try to run and get lost so he could come to his senses.

Her fear had doubled and in response to his keen senses, he jerkily grapsed her wrists. " Logan..., " she whimpered piteously, her fright mounting to new and devastatingly high heights. " What are you doing? " Yet there was no answer and the carnivorous shell before her and she didn't even know she was crying. A rough, calloused hand grazed softly against her throat. His body was leaning almost atop hers and she tried not to cry out as the sharp edges of the cave's rocky wall was digging into her back. The situation seemed impossible and her mind was still reeling at what was happening. It wasn't his fault. He was suffering another one of his attacks. Yet as much as she tried to add logic to the illogical, her fear slithered along her innocent mind and her anger burned and boiled with it's fiery intensity at the unfairness of the situation. It got the best of her and she made to shove at the beast before her. She later wished she could have phased through the wall but at the time, her fear had taken over her mind, paralyzing her and preventing her from even thinking of her mutation. Following quick with jutting her knee between his legs, she edged out from her falling mass and made for the entrance, blizzard be damned.

As soon as she made it to the entrance, the biting wind hit her face and her feet sank within the snow. She tried to run, not thinking about the gravity of earth and the pull of the snow as she fell. Yet her fear burned her on and she was quick to get back up again. Taking her time a bit, if regretfully, slower, she began to trudge through the cold and hard-pact snow. She kept her eye's closed as she continued, the wind making her eye's tear, the snow before her blocking her vision. She couldn't see and all she could hear was the wailing wind that wrapped around her and tossed her about, yet she clung to herself, her arm's wrapped tight around her being. ' This is madness, you'll never get out alive! ' her mind shouted at her, her tears freezing and clinging to her frost-bitten face.

She wanted home, she wanted her room, and her friends before Logan found her. The insanity of that statement! It was always Logan that had saved her on numerous occasions. The man had bled for her! But he wasn't in his right mind. ' Just until he's better. I'll only hate him until he's better, ' she tried to tell herself. There was a sense of loathing for herself and she didn't know quite how to staunch it.

Flurries of snow flew, no, _slammed_ into her face, chills of cold and fright slithering up and down her spine. ' When all this is over, he's like, gonna get a taste of Pryde foot ' Even in her inner thought's, she whimpered when she complained. Her anger was spurring her on and she believed that she could make it. That she could find shelter away from the storm until it let up and locate the others and see if Logan was better. She had been fighting through it long enough, and with the raging winds, his canine senses wouldn't do him much good with scents being tossed everywhere about the wind. It would only confuse him if he dared to go after her, especially with her artful kick between his legs. It almost made her smile at the prospect. She almost smiled at the thought of being able to escape. She almost smiled until her body was knocked roughly to the ground, spinning her to come face to face with a maddened Wolverine.

' No no no, ' her mind screamed. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he dragged her back. She began to scream, loud, wailing, and wild in the hopes that the others were searching and would here her. But the wind would not carry any sound along with it's own deafening screeching, so she realized soon that she was doomed.

Once inside, he through her to the floor, his claws out and bared before her as another scream froze within the confines of her throat. " Logan please. _Please_, " she tried to beg with the last bit of her control as the beginning of a tormenting three weeks began.

----------------------------------

" She's not coming, is she? " Kurt asked quietly, his food forgotten as he looked off in space, " You share a voom vith her. Vhat happened, Rogue?, " the German accent in her younger brother's voice always seemed new and refreshing to the normality and constant tone's of those of New York and although she never commented upon it, she liked his voice. " Ah don' know. Ah've tried to ask, but she just puts off mah questions. " She didn't see his stare and continued her homework in the hopes of not having to do it at the institute.

" Your not a very good liar, " he whispered strangely and stood to leave. Rogue looked up to her brother and was slightly disturbed by the expression on his face, " Kurt? " He stopped and looked at his sister, his eye's calculating and sizing her up, opposite to his usual optimistic and joke full demeanor. " Are you going to New Orleans? "

His question stopped her dead cold. " What are ya talkin' about? " A frown etched about his face, yet it soon disappeared and he turned to smile at her, " Nothing. Just forget I asked. " He left before she could stop him. She didn't know quite what to think. Kurt must have spotted her with Gambit. Even though her brother wouldn't betray her and keep it to himself, she felt guilty...

----------------------------------

" Vhen vill it be?," he asked, his hands shoved tight within his pocket's, looking skeptically at the man before him.

How long d' y' t'ink it'll take b'fore t' _chere _ gives in?, " the Cajun asked, leaning against the wall. Kurt looked away in thought, yet his answer was quick, " Not long. She can hardly sleep. This vould be good for her, " then he turned to the man, his eye's intent and almost murderous, " if your intentions are what you say they are. " Gambit smiled, somewhat annoyed and amused at the same time by the protective nature of the mutant. " Don' worry, _mon ami_. D'_femme_ with be _bien_ wit Gambit. Gambit hurt her, he let y' take him anywhere y' like. " Kurt nodded once as if to certify the deal, " I'll transport you to the arctic if you hurt her. "

Gambit smiled wickedly as he extended his hand, Kurt taking it cautiously, aware of the Cajun's kinetic abilities, as was the older man aware of the German's teleportation mutation, " Don' deal, _mon _frère. "

A/N: Everyone who's wondering about Logan, please please please bear with me. I know it's confusing, that's what I was aiming for in the hopes of making it interesting. I know his chip has been taken out, anyone who knows evolution knows that! I'm just trying to come up with this thing called a " plot " and I'm sorry if I've been dragging it out. Thanks anyways, please review! More reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out and if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not updating. ( I'm a selfish little bastard, what can I say? ) Feedback is wicked monkey love and motivated me to do better. Thank you thank you thank you for reading and please review. PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter Four: What Are You Waiting For

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men.

A/N: SORRY! School and work has been keeping me busy, especially sense every knows, finals are here. But my Christmas break comes soon which means I can update more and faster but afterwards and until then, I can only update about once a week. Sorry. My birthday was a few days ago. I didn't get anything and I had a day of evil squirrel school and monkey doom work, so if anyone would like to say happy b-day, that would really make my day, even if I didn't update. (sorry) Thanks for the reviews! You people really are great and I love you ALL! You guy's really keep me going and make me feel good about myself and my work. Thank you all. I would like to also comment that 3 WEEKS has a remixed version of Gwen Stefani's " What are you waiting for, " and I must say, it's the best song around. So, sense you wrote me a song, I wrote you a chapter. This chap. is dedicated to you, 3 WEEKS!

**Chapter Four**-_ Silken Dreams Are the Best Kind...What Are You Waiting For?_

There was an insistent tapping upon the delicate fringes of her mind, playing and dancing about the waltz of thoughts as she tried to organize, file, and label them before the voices would takeover and try all at once to do it for her. Her eye's burned and screamed to be shut as her body protested against her pacing of the room. She was struggling to stay awake and it was getting on Kitty Pryde's last nerve.

" Keep walking and pacing, but you're not winning no marathon, " the younger girls voice rang from under her covers. She was tired and annoyed and the zombie-girl wasn't fueling the feelings more and more with every step.

Without another would, she roughly shoved the covers away from her body and stood, moving toward the older mutant, her nightgown slightly swaying against her delicate and fragile thighs. Unceremoniously, she shoved Rogue down on her own bed and moved behind her, crawling on the bed until her hands were on Rogue's shoulders and she heard the girl sigh.

It was a small ritual the two had performed for the two years that they had known each other. Kitty's fingers began to work themselves within her skin, massaging the taught muscles expertly, causing Rogue's head to lean on the younger girls shoulder. Kitty in the past had always thought Rogue to be too stressed or tensed and she remembered the first time she had offered to relieve the knots. It took some convincing but in the end, Rogue became pliable and even easier to talk to even though things now were a bit strange and different for the two sense Kitty's ordeal, but sisterly love was still there.

It was no different even now, excluding the convincing. Their understanding of one another made their friendship all the more great and easier. Rogue was beginning to fall asleep, the very thing she had tried to escape which was ironic as Kitty had attempted to try to relieve her of the stress she was trying to run away from and putting herself in.

" You're afraid of the dreams he makes you, aren't you? " The question was calm and tranquil as Kitty eerily leaned into her, whispering breathily against her ear, causing her to shiver. " I see how he does it. He lets me watch. "

Rogue moved away from Kitty's hands as she turned and found the girl smiling down at her, leaning closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart, " I open the window and he comes through. He lay's with you in your bed, strokes your hair, and saids the sweetest things. "

" You let him in? "

Kitty nodded fervently and proudly.

" Why? How…how does he do it? "

Kitty's smile flashed even brighter and she became exciting and enthusiastic, like a child being paid very special attention by a beaming parent, " His used his empathy to shift and change your moods, channeling through your desires and begins to play with them. Like a master puppeteer, he get's to move the strings to his most prized and beautiful marionette. "

Kitty's voice and diction frightened her. _She doesn't talk like this. _" Kitty? "

The younger girls face fell, then turned to sadness, and shifted to pity, " You don't want him here, do you? I'm sorry. He's probably still waiting right now. I can keep watch if you want. I won't let him, I promise. " She hurriedly said, like a child trying to make amends to keep a friend.

Rogue smiled, even though it was fake, cracked, and making her face hurt, " Do that, will you? "

Kitty smiled and nodded once more. The two shimmied down under the covers in Rogue's bed, holding each other's hand, grinning at one another. One of them thinking how fun it would be to play a trick on the thief tonight, the other worried and disturbed by her falling friend that was spinning down a whirlpool and leaving her sanity behind, little by little.

--------------------

(flashback)

" I...understand the circumstances under which the accident occurred. But Logan...if she sees fit, you may have to leave the institution and could possibly be set with charges. Her parents may take her from the school and have the authorities after you. "

Logan nodded his understanding, too ashamed to meet the professors eye's.

" The former chip in your head had once suppressed your mutation and with the turn of a dial, it could be heightened, leaving you without control. But now-"

" What are you saying, Chuck?, " the wolverine cut him off roughly, turning in the man's direction as Xavier sat in his chair, his hands set firmly and tightly in his lap as he looked at the man with pity in his eye's. " Bestial instincts are a part of your mutation. They have always been suppressed by the chip, yet now that the chip has been removed, it shall run it's course. As you've already seen, it is not common for it to be so enhanced as to take over your mind, but apparently, it can..."

Logan's legs felt weak and he began to grab something for purchase. " Logan?, " Xavier's voice questioned in worry as his friend began to lean on one of the walls for support. " Is there a way to stop, " he grounded out, not wanting to believe that he actually _felt _that way for the girl. According to what Xavier had said, his instincts had become stronger, _enhanced_ was the word, but it could have only been _enhanced _if he had wanted Kitty in the first place.

' No...not her, ' he could never have initially wanted the girl physically. He had cared for her in an affectionate way, ' but never like that! ' he tried to mentally deny. But he had remembered the occasions where his mind would war with himself when he would be repairing his motorcycle and Kitty would accompany him for what he thought was an " Talk Logan into insanity, " session. She would sit a foot away, talking about school, and friends, gossip of people he had no clue no ever wanted to know.

" And you know what she did? She- " her ramblings would continue and he remembered the way his eye's would travel along the soft curves and textures of her exposed legs, his eye's moving up until they met the frayed cut of her shorts, working toward her-

Then he would catch himself and berate himself senseless, ' _She's only seventeen!_ ' There would be times when she would be running out of the shower in only a towel, screaming at the top of her lungs, which had once made him kill over in pain due to the sensitivity of his ears, chasing Bobby for flushing the toilet, making the water cold. None-the-less, she had tripped and fallen over Logan, her towel becoming askew as she fearfully had tried to readjust it.

" Oh my gosh, like, I'm sorry Mr. Logan. You didn't see anything, did you? I- " her face was flushed as she had scrambled to fix her towel, apology after embarrassing apology was made. He had helped her fastened it up, and at the feel of his touch, she had stilled and looked in his eye's with surprise, still waiting for the screaming lecture from the wolverine. But he had not given her one, " It's okay. Don't do it again, " his voice was husky and low and he hadn't meant it to come out that way. She blush deepened but her eye's were reading something warm and gentle. She smiled at him, reaching to her tip toes and smacking a small kiss on his cheek, " Thanks, " and she had run back out of the hall. The image of her form had plagued his dreams for many a night afterward and he had not really known what to do.

So yes, it was there. He did have feelings for the girl, hell, he still _did_, but now that didn't matter. It seemed as if nothing mattered anymore.

" We could construct another chip. One that would only suppress those instincts. You would suffer from constant head-aches, but- "

" Stick it in, Chuck, " Logan said, hurriedly standing and making for the door. " Whatever it takes, I'll do it. " And he left.

(end of flashback)

----------------

Logan had remembered that conversation with Xavier about what Kitty would decide. It was a strange thing indeed that the girl had not pressed any charges and had _insisted _that Logan remained at the institute. He had been surprised and a bit confused but every chance he had to talk to her, she had always turned away. ' Why...why does she want me here? '

----------------

Gambit looked through the window longingly at Rogue, his fist clenched and shaking as his eye's met Kitty's form who was wide awake and merely looking at him through the window, no expression written on her face. It was clear that she wasn't letting him in tonight. He knew he would have to leave soon if he wasn't going to be given entrance, because Logan would eventually detect him and who knew how that ordeal would go about? He glared threateningly at the girl before he turned, making his way down the balcony ledge and through the yard, ignoring the sticky, crimson liquid that was dripping from his clenched fist.

A/N: I know, I know, there's not much Romy in this one. But there will be in the next chapter. This was just a filler chapter, sorry for the suckiness. Please please please review, plllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase! Then, I can post the next chapter which I am currently working on. Hope you enjoyed and pllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssse review! C'mon people, let's make it past 60!

-Sable


	5. Chapter Five: Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.**

**Warning:** This chapter contains sexual situations and do to the rating of this story, if you under eighteen, you should not be reading this.

**A/N:** YEA! Merry Christmas everyone. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me. All of you are great and I love you. You're the one's that's been keeping this stroy running and if you're reading and not reviewing, please please please review. I need reviews. Now, this chapter is better then the others because my fabulous, wonderful, super-chic editor: 3 WEEKS, has fixed this chapter and made it look pretty for all of you, so what's this mean? you ask. It means all my idiotic mistakes were corrected and she added some wicked good stuff that I loved very much and I hope you will to. 3 WEEKS, thank you thank you thank you for putting up with my laxness and horrible blunders. You're lovely my little feather! Now, on with good ROMYNESS.

**Warning II:** Again, this chapter contains sexual scenes of complete Romy goodness only. You have been warned a second time.

----------------------

**Chapter Five-**_Wake Me Up_

He hadn't meant to hurt her...

If the _chat _had let him in...If the girl hadn't persisted in locking him out...he wouldn't have had to take such measures. It wasn't so bad, however, not something Rogue wouldn't expect. But it jeopardized the deal Kurt and he had made, and if her protective, Germen brother knew, he would most likely break-off the set-up within a heartbeat.

He moved inaudibly to move a stray strand of hair within her closed eyes. Her chest slightly rose and fell beneath his own and he paused, entranced momentarily by the vulnerable nature she was in. Rogue, his Marie, had her defenses down and he wanted to believe that it was because of him. That it was because she trusted him.

' Never had no one's trust b'fore, ' he slightly mused in his head as he concentrated on her still face; his eye's slightly glowing crimson. Yet now she slept soundly in his bed, not willingly of course; he had knocked her out. Now she slept so he could " torment " her with the dreams that were due. The dreams that she and Kitty had prevented him from giving. He would hold nothing back and he hoped...

He hoped...

She knew she was dreaming...and there was no escaping it...

"But is it so bad, _chere_? " he breathed upon her skin, his lips whispering against the side of her neck, lifting her hair for better access. Her eyes involuntarily rolled in the back of her head and her fingertips began to tingle, her mind suddenly phased into the comfort and pleasure of the breathy kisses that were moving closer and closer to her throat, her last thought noting that the room was deliciously warm.

She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to look into his eyes fearing of what she might do. " _Mon cher_, " he whispered achingly, his voice filled with desperate need, pulling one of her shoulder-sleeves off, revealing the smooth, cream-like texture that was her skin, making his way to the newly discovered flesh as one of his taught, hard arms encircled her waist. His hand trailed under her shirt and he raked his fingers against her stomach, making her shiver in the tickling pleasure that washed over her.

He traveled his way back to her head, craning his neck from behind her to graze his lips at the base of her throat. Suddenly, everything paused. No movement was made. The air was still and quiet, it seemed as if time had momentarily stopped. Her thoughts began to retrace the latest events in a mad web but then...his tongue darted out, moving silkily and painstakingly slow against her throat. The silence was instantly broken by the sharp intake of breath that was emitted from her mouth.

Remy's tongue left a wet trail along her skin, working its way down to the base of her throat, where he paused slightly before grazing his teeth against the tender flesh. His fingertips gently moved against her stomach, making her muscles tense and her knees weak. A longing was beginning to stir within her and without thought; her head fell to his shoulder, giving him more access as he took the opportunity to lock his mouth fervently against hers. It was heaven, it was hell, it was the things that reached deep down within the core and unmercifully ripped it out to expose it to the world. She was tumbling and trembling, too shaken for reason and the quaking of the world wouldn't end. She responded instantly, warring a battle with his tongue that had seeked passage and had entered her own mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Remy's clever hands pursued their way up Rogue's chest and cupped an ample breast, feeling its fullness, in its grasp. A gasp caught deep in her throat as his thumb grazed her nipple, till it hardened, causing little shocks to run through out her body, sending heat waves to her core.

The storm was only beginning and with each passing second would it turn more violent. As she mentally and hazily noted his hand sliding downward, she wrapped her arms around his neck behind herself. It was so much easier to give in. So much easier to let the feelings overcome her and do what her heart and body screamed for her to do. In the morning, he would taunt her like he always did, smirking with that amused smile, but now it didn't matter. Now...it didn't matter...

The thief's hand had worked it's way into her undergarments, her breathing became hitched and her body squirmed when he parted her slowly, gazing intently into her eye's making note of her reaction, the lust and the passion clouding his eye's immensely. She stared into his eye's, questioning and pleading when he stopped and without warning, her oculars clamping shut as she cried out when he thrust his fingers within her. Her body jerked with it and began to shudder, as he did nothing, allowing her to adjust, his heart clenching at the reactions and expressions that ran across her face, silently relishing in the power he held over her. He loved power, the energetic rush when he charged something, the victory over a dangerous heist, but nothing, _nothing, _could compare to the feeling he had at the power he had over her.

" Move wit' me, _mon petite belle, " _the cajun's voice whispered, his own breath unstable as his arousal increased ten-fold at the feel of Rogue's inner walls clamping around his fingers. "Dat's right, _mon chere_" He encouraged. Slowly he began to move within her and her head bent down, her hair shielding her face while she tried to contain the moans that raged to be released within her throat. He released his hold on Rogue, removing himself from her and whipped her around, making her dizzy and confused as to where she almost collapsed. With a rough and demanding kiss that bruised and bled her lips, he resumed to their former position. Rogue moaned at the return of pleasure as Remy tried to stifle a groan. Gliding his other hand down her leg, he lifted her knee and wrapped it around his waist, spreading her further and giving him better access. Her hips moved slowly and jerkily as the rhythm began to pick up and her pleasure was burning inside, crawling before the surface and warming her from the inside out.

It wasn't enough. "Faster, " she cried out, her breathing becoming ragged as he picked up the pace without question, his own breathing harsh as he hardened at the sight of her. He wanted to leave her on the brink and begging for him to be inside of her when he was done, yet he didn't know if he could wait that long.

Yet his train of fear stopped when her inner walls suddenly constricted around his fingers and a cross between a sob and a sigh escaped her petal plum lips. " Remy...Ah..., " he knew the realization was sinking into her brain and he wanted to put a stop on her thoughts before she came to an undesired conclusion. " Why is it bad, _chere_? B'cause yo X-men said's it is? If it weren't fo' dem, would Remy be so bad fo' ya? "

Rogue fell from the pleasurable cloud she had been drifting on and something shattered within her mind.

It was true. If not for everyone at the institute, being with Remy would not even be considered remotely wrong. She had always claimed herself independent. She had never realized how much influence they had worked into her over the years. Their opinions had eventually become an everyday consideration for her and she never really realized it. It wasn't a bad thing...yet she had always seen herself as kind of alone and didn't pay attention to the silent voice that whispered, ' What would Logan think ' or ' Would Kitty wear this if you bought it for her ' or ' Jean probably did better. The thoughts were unconscious, yet somehow, she had formed a family and by doing that, she had given and denied herself things because of them. One of the things she denied was Remy because her _family _had seen him as an enemy.

She physically shook her head, making Remy stepped back slightly. He knew she was mentally fighting with her inner feelings and he wanted to give her, her space.

She wouldn't deny herself...love? Was it love? It didn't matter. There was something and she was taking the chance. Even if it was a gamble. Even if it was with the King of Hearts. Yet she wanted to be awake. She wanted it to be real. She wanted it now.

Her family would forgive her. They would have to. Because she didn't know if she could let it go now that she had made her decision...

" Wake meh up," she whispered, almost tragically.

" _Chere_, yo-"

" Now. Wake meh up. " She raised her head, a deadfall smile upon her face, " Touch meh and take me home. " The thief looked at her questioningly and she moved closer, her body pressed firmly against his, making his body tense and ache once more, " Ah want to be awake when ya make love ta meh. Then we talk 'bout New Orleans. "

A fast seductive smiled spread about his face, " N'Awlins, _chere_? Why, dere's no betta place. "

-----------------------

A/N: Please review, I'm begging you. I need reviews. I starve of them. It feels like I'm getting less and less of them and it makes me sad. Please take the time to review. PLEASE!!! (sobs)


	6. Chapter Six: Everytime

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-men. Marvel does. If I did, I would tell you.

**Warning**: Adult situations. Rated R for a reason. If you are under eighteen, you shouldn't be reading.

A/N: Okay. I'm very sorry for making everyone wait so long. I have been stressed and a lot of things have happened scince my last update. **WHY I DIDN'T UPADTE**: I go to school, five of my classes are electives alone, I go to work to help support my siblings, I'm studying for an Accounting competetion, the college that I have been accepted to refunded my application fee and said that their campus will not be finished being built with the scheduled time and that I could wait for when it was finished or I could find another campus, so, I've chosen AIU-London. ( I'm a U.S girl, for all who's wondering) I've been messing with and turning in these housing forms, I's trying to find the money for a passport and visa which I will need before the 28th, also I need to apply for financial aid which ironically COSTS money to apply for money, I've been told that I need good credit by this month and seeing as how I have no credit, I will be taking out a $200 loan and paying it back with the finance charges the very next day, and I'm having MASSIVE stress over what my mother's husbands AND his family did ( It's too embarrasing to even write, Thank Dear Sweet Good Wonderful Good God that I'm not related to them ) and there's this dumbass at my job who's keeps sexually harrassing me and my friend we happen to not be sexually active and even if we were, we would never sleep with him. And, I retore the tendons in my knees and some of the cartlidge and I was told that I might have to get surgery and if not, there is a possibility that I will be spending my life in a wheelchair. I was currently taken seven medications daily by doctor's oders, but thank God, I switched doctors, and I've been cut down to three, excluding my vitamins. I do not have enough calcium (why I messed up my knees) and potassium in my blood, so I have to take stronger dossage's of vitamins. I also keep twisting the nerves in my hands and feet around four to five times a day, so I had to have blood-drawn because I was told their was a possible chance that I might have a blood disease, and was told that I also might have to have a spinal tap done. Plus, I'm tired. I know that might not sound like a lot, but that's a lot for me to handle and I'm so tired.

**For Fudgebrownie**: I didn't mean to try to string out the story for more reviews, I was just so very tired and busy, so I'm sorry. I hope I didn't give you a bad impression of myself.

So for everyone, again, I aplogise. And my editor didn't edit this chapter because she's been very busy herself and she's been dealing with A LOT and I'm very lucky that I have her. (Thanks 3 WEEKS!) Scince she's been so tired as well, this chapter is for you!

_**Chapter Six- " Everytime? "**_

Her fingertips tingled at the mere thought of it. She place the memory in that space of her mind that filed the good and knew it would always be with her. She extended her arm, looking at the fingers on her hand, a simple smile etched about her face in rememberance.

For no particular reason, she looked up to see Remy smiling at her lovingly, his eye's soft and caressing, the gesture of his mouth matching her own. " I tol' you it wouldn't be so bad, " he whispered kindly, moving a hand to ruffle her hair slightly. She sighed, gazing out of the boxcar, the sun setting slightly making the sky pink and orange, a dusty radiance all of it's own, " Ah know, sugah, Ah know... "

-------flashback-----

_She gasped as his hands ran the length of her sides, so warm and tantalizing. His eye's never left her, intent on watching her every reaction, commiting it to memory and thrilling in the way she made him felt in turn. For whatever power he had over her, she held in ten fold. _

-----end-----

Her eye's were slightly closing in fatigue and the man put his arm around her, her head falling upon his shoulders as they looked to the outside, comming closer and closer to their destination.

----flashback----

_Her moans strung his senses and flooded the heat within him as he moved within her. He cried out, the pleasure overwhelming. Her legs tightened around his hips instinctively and she urged him to move faster. _

_----end----_

The stress and fear of slumber no longer plagued her mind. Her tormentor was now the soother and light that defended her. He said he would watch over her. Always. And it didn't seem so bad. She used to be unnerved when other's offered their help, which she had seen as a challenge to self-protection, but if felt right with Remy. It felt normal.

She smirked on the edges of sleep. Normal. If this was as normal as it could get, then she would jump at the chance.

_----flashback---_

_It was her that had watched him in his sleep. Her that brushed the hair from his eye's and smoothed the frown away from his face with the touch of her lips against his forehead. Her hand lightly traced the curve of his jaw, rugged as it be, and wondered if everyday would be like this. She didn't want to think too far ahead. That was foolish. But, it was fun... She smirked at the word. ' Fun ' had never been at the top of her word bank, but it fit. Yes...this was fun. What they had done was fun. And maybe...if she tried real hard...the future might be fun. _

_----end----_

The small bit of luggage they had was taken care of by Remy as Rogue stood before the estate before her. Two men were eyeing her through the gate and she turned to Remy in wonder.

" Go on, chere, dey not goin' t' bite. "

She nodded dumbly and moved foward, filling slightly small with the huge house that loomed before her and the oppressing gate that contained it. " Remy, dis be one of yo' new fille's?, " Emil questioned on the otherside, grinning at his cousin.

The mutant girl bristled, a flare of annoyance and anger rushing to her cheeks, but she paused in shock at Remy's reply. " Dis be de only fille. Dis be my fianc'e. " Rogue suddenly stilled and turned to Gambit in confusion, " What? "

He smiled smugly and she began to shake her head, " When did ya come to that conclusion, ya thief? " He turned away and instructed the to open the gate. He moved inside and she followed, her feet stomping, " Remy Lebeau! " She shouted. The gate closed behind her and as soon as it did, he turned abruptly around and smirked at the pout on her face, " Dis is my final word, chere. "

" Final word?! " She would be damned if anyone talked to her in such a manner. " Final word, huh? Well, this is mihne, " she cried out, turning to leave through the gate. Emil and the other unidentified man stood in her way, smiling gently as she placed her hands on her hips, " I'm terribly sorry, girl, but I do believe y' be stayin' wid us fo' quite awhile. " Her eye's widened and she made a move to lunge for the gate. The men, shoved her away roughly and she felt Remy's arm's encircling her waist, lifting her from the ground. " Calm down, petite, only a joke. We be leaving tomorrow, I promise, he whispered roughly into her ear, and she frowned, giving up her fight.

Shoving away from him, she turned to let him see the anger she held, " I don' play games lihke that, swamp rat. You scared me t' death. " She stormed to the house, annoyed at the was the man could string her. Locking her up in his house! She had been a fool to believe he would do something like that and he would probably tease her for falling for it. She didn't care. By then, she would have something waiting for him. The " fianc'e " thing. That made her wonder too. Was that also part of the joke?

Remy turned to his cousin as soon as she was out of site and smiled at the man, " Thanks. Make sure she don' leave. Ever. " Emil gave a small bow and smiled in turn. The thief made his way to the house, thoughts of the ubtouchable plaguing his mind.

-------------------------------------------

Logan didn't know quite what to make of the girl staring at him intently, sitting in his lap. He couldn't remeber how they had come to this position, but it was something else that had him choking on his words. " W-what?, " he asked for the third time, but the girl didn't flinched as her eye's dug into his own. " I wan't you to kiss me. The right way. Not the way before. " He couldn't flinch at her referenve of the harm he had done to her, he was so shocked.

" Kitty...not after-" " NOW!, " she demanded, frustrated by his hesitance, " I want you to now. You will do it now. " He was helpless...and he was weak. Strange was it that a seventeen year old girl comanded him thus. She held his face roughly in anger and he moved his hand to her wrist to stop her just as roughly, " Not like this either, " he hissed at her. Her eye's widened slightly at the firm tone he took and was silent as his lips moved slowly to hers.

It was gentle...and it was sweet...it made her smile...genuinly.

" Can you make it like this everytime?, " she questioned in a whisper against his lips, her toung flickink out to taste them. " Like what, " he ground out, his hands invlountarily resting on her his, his senses keen to her scent of want. " Soft, nice, " she whispered, moving closer. He understood her meaning and moved away to look her honestly in the eye, " It would, " he whispered, her face held, " I promise you that. "

She smiled and ground her hips against his, unleashing a groan from his mouth, " I thought so. I knew...only you could heal me. Only you..., " she trailed off, her mouth meeting his once more.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. There's no promise on how long the next chapter will take but it shouldn't take as long as this one did. It just depends on if anything suddenly happens in the life I have. Anyhow, please review, I seriously need a self-esteem boost. I feel so down. Please. I am trully begging you. I need reviews real bad. Thank you for reading though, you guys are great and you keep me going. Thanks.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. If you want to sue, your stupid.

A/N: I didn't have my editor edit it. So, it sucks. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been real busy and very very sick.

**Chapter Seven: Training and What Not**

Logan awoke with the blinding sun cascaded within his eye's and a instinctive groan rose from his throat. It had been a dream. A dream and nothing more. He knew within those moments, as Kitty's lips met his, it was a dream. Lucid as it might be, he was sleeping. The girl would never trully come to him, not for comfort. Yet it was the first time he had slept without a nightmare of the girl phasing into his room and slitting his throat. The nerves within his being ached and screamed for release and he didn't know quite how to appease the need. He sighed, looking to his ceiling, regret and guilt filling him. A daily ritual that would never ever leave him.

Rogue looked to Merci in astonishment. " Y'not seriouse, are ya? " The elegant woman merely blinked, unamused and seeming to slip with her patience. " As a future memba of dis family, it's important dat y'know da propa mannerism's and diction suited fo' a LeBeau femme. " Now it was Rogue who blinked, " LeBeau? Ah assure ya, Ahm not marryin' anyone or anythan! " Merci folded her arms across her lap, annoyed, " Remy informed us of yo' upcoming marriage. "

The mutant's eye's creased in anger and she automatically stood, " About that, " and she turned to leave. It wasn't long before she was striding outside the estate and making for the gate. She had been woke up at 5:00 A.M for proper " training. " Merci had been firm about her language diction and her ettiquite, emphasizing grace and feminity. Rogue had thought it a game, perhaps a trick of the theif but it wasn't long before she heard the household gossip of the upcoming marriage. And where was Remy? She hadn't seen him that day and her fear had been mounting. She was finding that this joke wasn't a joke at all and something was terribly wrong. Merci seemed...serious.

She made to the entance only for Emil to bar her path once more, " Fo'give moi, but I do believe Mrs. Merci has not finished her lessons fo' the day, " he politely claimed as she glared daggers in his direction. " Lessons! That's what ya call 'em? Let me out of this prison. "

Emil frowned, her tone obviously deadly, " Desole, but I ask that you return to the house. Fo' yo' own good, mind you. "

Her tempered flared and she made to hit him. He caught her fist effortlessly, and made a quick jab to her stomach. The wind knocked out of her, she fell to the ground, her breath weezy. She heard a grunt and looked to see Emil falling as well, Remy towering above the two, fist still clenched.

" Chere, " he whispered lovingly, kneeling down to pick her up. " He...he won't let me go, " she hissed, clutching her stomach. In his arms, he began to walk back to the house, eye's intense and dark, " No chere, I won't let y'go. "

Kurt was getting frustrated and nervouse. Gambit hadn't called him in a week and Rogue was missing. He knew where his sister most likely would be, but it didn't help when the Cajun didn't call like he had promised. He was becoming edgy and swore that every glance given him was accusing and thoughtful. If the other's knew about his conspiracy to help Gambit take Rogue, then he would be done for. But he loved his sister and he knew she would be loved, no matter how much he despised the theif.

She was dying emotionally, here. With the other mutant, she could love and be loved and no judgement could be made of the two if they were locatyed somewhere else. But protectiveness came with that love for his sister and he wanted to know if she was alright. If she was happy. Or hurting. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, returning to his homework. He would need a distraction to get him through the night. And work was probably the best one.

Kitty watched him with shrewd eye's, images flickering through her mind. Logan knew she was there, smelling her scent, but he paid no mind and she continued her observation. Maybe she could...she shook her head. Too soon. But she needed to. To get over her pain, she would have to. But how long would she wait to do it?

A/N: It was a filler chapter. And it sucked. I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. Please.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers: I don't X-men. If you thought I did, you're stupid.

A/N: I lost eight pounds with the stomach flu and two additional pounds afterward. Yea? Oh well. I'm very very tired. Anyway, for anyone who's interested in discussing X-men, fanfiction, Remy's sexy smile, or whatnot, I'm on yahoo messenger Friday and Saturday nights after 11:00 P.M American central time and the IM is sablefahndu. I have really coll live journal of doom for anyone who wants to check it out: http: Okay, please read and review. And I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me this far and has dealt with my annoying self. Thank you.

Chapter Eight: Broken Wings

Emil groaned and spat as Remy approached him, anger clear and evident on his face. " Mon ami? I think non. Y'jus about tried to kill yo' own cousin," he exclaimed, rubbing the cloth over the flesh. "

"Y'hit her. "

" She tried to run away. "

" I tol' y'to use force, not violence. "

" That was neva discussed. " Emil mumbled about the indignities of ruffian cajuns, paying no mind that he was one himself. The look in Remy's eye's when he had seen Rogue on the ground still haunted the man and he involuntarily shuddered in remembrance. " Why her, anyway? And can't y'get a femme on yo' own? Scince when did ya have t'pull a Jean Luc, and force one? I thought you were the " King of Hearts ", " he mockingly quoted, childishly trying to immitate Remy's voice. The mutant's frown desisted upon his rugged features and looked apologetic to his family, " Desole. But Remy be taking no chances with this one. She wouldn't stay here, never, no matter how Remy would ever try. Dis be da only way. "

" Y'got yo'self a firey-one, eh? " Emil queried, not particularly lookin' in the thiefs direction. He nodded slightly, causing his hair to fall into his eye's. They were quiet, a bit, neither one making a noise except for the small breaths that escaped their mouths. It would be a fine place for Rogue. After they were married and she came to realise what a good life she had, then he would let her wander wherever she wanted. Until then, he needed to keep her here. Rogue had a way of driving people away, especially those she loved. And Remy had a way of holding on to those people fiecely. He knew they clashed, emotions high and stress-filled. But they would make it. Somehow...

Emil eyed his cousin wearily, noticing the change that had worked into his friends skin. Remy was possesive, no doubt about it, he always was, but this was different. Jean Luc had made a similar motion with his own wife, but the look in Remy's eye's. Something was amiss. Dangerous, infact. Predetorial. The actions commited by Jean Luc were not things the family happily discussed, but Emil had a fear that what was instore would not have a pleasant, violent-free outcome.

His cousin had changed, indeed. He coulsn't place his finger on it, and everytime he thought to figure it out, it slipped beneath him like a leaf on the wind. And this girl, this girl hadn't been her for very long, yet she was frightened. He had seen it in her eye's. Like a caged bird with broken wings, she was becoming panicky when she was ready to fight him. Most likely, there would be many escape attempts. But he wondered how far Remy would go. And if it was better game to free the girl or keep her captive.

" What y'thinkin' 'bout, mon ami? " Emil shook his head, dispelling the clouding thoughts to give his full attention to his cousin. " Nothin'. Just a bit hurtin' still. " The red-eyed man smiled, his eye's crinkling with lines, " Sorry 'bout dat. " He turned and left, without a simple goodbye, leaving Emil wondering and questioning his loyalty.

Tantie Matti looked to the crying girl with pity in her eye's. She shed her tears freely in the pretense of being alone. However, the dark woman watched as she struggled with choked sobs wracking her body, the bruises on her ribs hard and dark, screaming of hurt and sorrow like a wretching soul amoungst the blackness of an abyss, the blood screaming to be released from the tight, marred skin.

She was lost. Just as the weeping girl. But she knew what actions she would have to take no matter how much her emotions were in turmoil. The girl had stumbled to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. As she began to strip her clothes, Tantie made her leave, wanting to leave the girl in peace.

No one would make the initiative, she knew that. All the years and which she had resided had taught her that much. The room was quite, only the beating water heard outside the door, and the woman sighed. A heavy sigh filled with hatred, love, regret, self-loathing, and something so horrid, it twisted at her heart.

She needed to think. Long and hard. About everything. Because this decision could ruin her.

Kitty eyed him hard, noticing the way his breath heaved in and out of his chest. His brows furrowed together, as if in a nightmare. He had cried out only moments ago, but she hadn't flinched. Hadn't moved from her post of watching him. Nightmare? Perhaps. And if that was the case, then she would remain where she was. If she was lucky, he would scream. Scream and scream untill the sun would rise and the air would smell of insanity and the things locked away and forever forgotten. She laughed. Laughed and laughed. And he awoke...

He fell. Long...so farway...and he woke up.

Woke up to her laughing. The edgy motion chilling and spine-tingling. She was lying on his chest and when she realised that he was lucid, it mattered not to her. She smiled. A smile that didn't quite reach her eye's, that curved about her lips in a feline way. " You smell of blue and fright, " she whispered excitedly, a small gesture with her mouth, " and rain that puddles at the bottom of the lake. Have you been there? " He blinked, wanting to scream and tear away the abomination that had become of her.

" Go to sleep, " he ground out, his teeth clenched and his anger getting the better of him.

" Not tired. "

The answer was easy and calm. " Now. "

She was silent. So he shoved her off his bed. Hard. She met the floor inelegantly, he features contorted into a state of shock. He was already on his feet, his claws out. " I'm sick of this shit. Get up. NOW! " His voice was commanding, authoritive, and dangerous. She did as told, angered and full of rage suddenly. She searched eye's.

Searched for the insanity from before. But it wasn't there. He was completely aware of his actions. And he was ready to brawl. Something sparked within her and she fell into a battle stance. She wanted this. She _needed _this. And she would have it.

" Don't you give up an inch, woman. It's all or nothing. "

A/N: I know, it sucked too. Today is my day off so I tried to hurry and write another chapter while I still have the time. I have to go do my taxes now. (WHY! sobbing) Review me and make me happy. Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: I updated fast. There ya go. For all who is confused, PLEASE, just read and find out. I can't tell you all at once, that would make the story boring. So please be patient with me. Thank you. And please review.

Chapter Nine-The Rage of Love

Logan's claws raked her skin. Viciously and deep. A bloodcurdling scream wrenched forth from her lips and she stumbled. But her faulty was short-lived, as she was back on her feet, ready to tear at him once more. She would win. Even if she had to kill him in the process, she would destroy him.

Rogue silenced her crying at the feel on the hands placed upon her hips. Warm and dry, she felt Gambit's naked hands upon her, moving against her languidly, and trailing lower.

She shuddered.

And felt nauseated.

She swallowed the bile down her throat and tried not to jump when his lips met her skin. She inwardly cringed, wanting to turn and flea, rip the shower-head from the wall and break his skull open, let his thoughts, and brains, and blood pour out. The things he had done to her! He had hit her. Several times. Unmercifully, painfully, heart-breakingly. On the floor, she had weezed when his foot collided with her stomach and she had seen stars. She had to get away. Somehow, someway.

" Chere, " the tone was commanding and firm, no gentle-ness within it. She turned and their lips met, kissing him obediently. She had to get away.

" I vant to talk to her, " Kurt shouted, his anger rising, screaming within the phone.

" Tomorrow, mon ami. Rogue be sleepin'. " " Not good enough, " Kurt replied, his patience no longer existent. " I'm tellin' y'she don' wan't to talk to y'. " Kurt made to yell but paused, his breath frozen in his throat as he looked to his now open windows, Remy LeBeau staring at him wearily.

" Where is she, " he asked, the theifs face haggard and seemingly tired. Kurt didn't know how to respond, the phone almost falling from his hands. " Where my chere? " Gambit asked once more, slighly annoyed.

" If your here, ven who's on the pho? "

"Kurt, who y'be talkin' to, " the voice of Remy LeBeau questioned on the reciever. ' How's that possible. It's his voice. But he's standing right in front of me...'

" Him..." the Gambit before him whispered, eyeing the phone. " He already got to her, " his voice was fearful, his right hand trembling. " Who, " Kurt questioned, ignoring the Cajun voice on the phone.

" She'll know it not be me. She'll know he isn't me, " he muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair. " Vhat's going on, " Kurt's voice was frantic, his confusion making him panic. " Hang up the phone before he know's it's me, " Gambit whispered, his eye's wide like a madman's. Kurt did so without question, immediately turning to Gambit. " Tell me..., " the German man breathed, looking at the disturbed theif who looked like he had been through hell and back again.

" He's out there. Lookin' like me, talkin' like me. He's got my Rogue. He's gonna hurt her...if he hadn't already. "

" Someone out vhere who looks like you? Another Gambit? "

" Oiu, but he be know Gambit. And he has the fille. We goin' to N'Awlin's. And fast. I'll explain on the way. " Questions were no longer asked as the two rushed to leave, Kurt not even leaving a note. Remy, the real Remy, knew that as each second past, the more and more likely were the chances of Rogue suffering, hurting. He couldn't let it come to pass. He would find her. And find _him_...

She knew it was now or never. She needed to sneak the girl out of the estaste quickly and quietly, through a way she used on her own accord, a way Emil had created for her. Her Remy wasn't the same and she be damned if he continued to hurt the girl. She would help her escape. She would make sure she fled the complex. She would...

A match struck. A face was illuminated by the firelight and the dark woman gasped at what she saw. " Salut Mattie. What can I do for you, " Remy whispered the last part, a strange grin etched about his mouth.

She jabbed and kicked at his ribs when given the few chances she had and he swore that he had broken a few. He gasped with the pain but welcomed it. He would give it to her. Give her everything. Just as she was doing now. He swung hard for her jaw, but she dodged, quick and skillful upon her feet. His ankle caught her's and they fell. Him upon her and there was nothing they could do about it. It was Kitty. Kitty who had made the conncetion. Kitty who had roughly brought her mouth to his and he who returned it with full force. They were breathless and exhausted. Hurting and injured but it didn't matter.

She focused on the way his toung pierced in and out within her mouth and her mind began to settle. Everything was comming into place like a puzzle piece. And she clung to him. Needing him, wanting the feel of him against her, wanting to love him without the hate, wanting to be normal again. Wanting herself. And he felt alive. It wasn't a dream, not this time. It was real and it was now. He would beg for forgiveness, he would give everything to her, and finally show her the depth of his feelings. The last thought rolled around in his mind and he wanted laugh at the " sweetness " of it. He wasn't made of " sweetness. " But he loved her. And that would be his undoing in the end. Especially so when her hips connected with his in that seductive way that made his eye's roll in the back of his head.

A/N: Please review. Please. I need them. Please.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Ok, people were telling me I should seperate the scenes because they were confused about who was talking and I was like " What the fuck are these people talking about? " So, I look at my story, and didn't put the line's I had placed in to signify a scene switch, so, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault. Hopefully, it'll do it this time and if it doesn't, please don't rant at me. It's not my fault and furthermore, that would only piss me off.

Chapter Ten-On Being Clean and Jumping

He was dumbstruck and confused upon the manner of the situation, yet he could justifiably stand as witness to many abnormal and courser subjects through-out his short liee, as being a mutant alone could promise many things. He looked over and was breathless at the fierce and firey determination set within Gambit's tired and haggard face, yet their was a sliver of the pie sliced out for him as well that he curried favor and catered to himself as it was his very sister that was in trouble.

" Explain, vill you? He has the pover to transform...like my mother? " Gambit shook his head fervently, annoyed and deeply disturbed, his frustrations getting the better of him but he wouldn't unleash it upon Kurt. " No...no, no, no. Y'don' understand. He be like my Rogue. Takes da very life outta you, when he touches you. "

Kurt looked to the Cajun with the bloodshot and scared eye's, puzzlement etched about his defined features, " Absorbs povers? "

" He absorbs dere powers, memories, looks, habits, everthing! And he can control it. Control what his touch be doin' "

Kurt accelorated upon the gas pedal, unconscious of the action, But vhy Rogue? Vhy New Orleans? Who IS he? "

" Don' know, but I figured he be interested in her for the similarities in dere powers. Took her to N'Awlins like once did, 'cause of my memories. Sounds like somethin' I'd do. I couldn't even tell you a creative lie about who he is, I'm so out of clues. " Kurt was silent,n thinking, plotting, brooding. It wasn't long before he heard the calm breathing of the thief next to him who was sound asleep.

He pouted a bit, edgy, and wanting to know where THIS Gambit had been all this time, yet he wouldn't disturb him. The man looked as if he needed the rest and he would wait till he woke to ask.

He would find her. He knew where she was. If he was more evolved, then he could possibly transport him and the other man next to him to their destination. Yet, istead the easy quick flash, bang, bam, there, they would have to move within the car a few days, their anger spurred further and further with each passing day.

Scene Switch

Katherine Pride gazed surprisingly at her hand in the shower, amazed at the cleaness of the flesh, wet and illuminated by the sunrays in the bathroom shining through the bathroom window and the shower curtain, the water pouring over her head.

Clean.

She was clean. And happy.

She could here the bathroom door open, but she said nothing to the intruder, still gazing intently at her hand. She thought she heard her name and suddenly shook herself from her thoughts, concentrating incase she heard it again.

" Kitty, " he inquired softly, a contrast that thrilled her spine as the softness mingled with the gruff tone of his voice.

She smiled.

Peeking her head around the shower curtain, she met a shirtless Logan with an impish grin attached to her face, " I need my shampoo's. Can you, like, go get them from my room? " A slight giggle echoed off the walls as he obediently left with a nod, emotion swelling and brimming over within her heart at the silent sweetness of it.

Today was going to be a good one.

Scene Switch

Mattie remembered the way he had looked in those moments and she knew that it wasn't her Remy. Not the man who she knew by smell alone when he had entered a room. Not the boy who cried for her in the night when he was plagued with nightmares. Not the same Remy who came to her counsel when his powers manifested and he couldn't hold a fork within' his hand without fear of charging it.

" Phantom, or no, you be not my boy. Not my Remy, " she accused, never cowering as she threw her shoulders back, ready for anything.

He grinned wickedly, moving foward in a predatorial motion. He jumped, quick, and made to grab her before the light's flicked on and Emil stood away, a look of surprise upon his face, " Remy, what you b'doin'? " Remy merely grunted and turned away, heading up the stairs without a word. Mattie's eye's never left him untill he was out of sight and she turned to Emil.

" He knows. "

Emil nodded an affirmative, his head turned to the staircase, " He'll guard her more closely now. Does he know I'm in it too? "

She shook her head, her hands clasped by her lap, " No, but he not be Remy. He be someone else. We need to find out who. " Emil looked at her quizically but said nothing.

Scene Switch

Her foot met with the edge of the balcony, a sigh of relief escaping her lips at the support. She then twisted her body fully around the railing and looked to the ground below, not really caring if she fell. She would get rid of Emil and that other man, zap them good, she didn't care, but she would escape. She was leaving and she would find a way home. She would-

The creak of the bedroom door sounded.

"Chere? "

Closing her eye's she thought " If Ah jump, I die. Stay here...live... "

She jumped.

Scene Switch

Charles sighed, rubbing the temples of his head as Ororo moved the student's out of his office. His excuse for Rogue's absence was not passifying students. He knew she was in Lousiana with Gambit, consenting as he knew Rogue needed the human contact, her persona needing what other's had to give. Yet how did you explain to other's, " I let her go, because she's lonely and needs time to be with someone that cares for her and vise versa? " It sounded like a line from a sad teenage romance novel and any student would try to argue that they suffured the same delimma even though each and everyone understood Rogue's case. He sighed again, troubled by the heachache comming on. She needed more time and he would give that to her. He just hoped she was keeping up with her studies that he was sending her in New Orleans.

A/N: Are you confused? If you are, good. Stay that way until I reveal stuff in the next chapter. MWA HAHAHA! Thank you all who's been keeping up with the story and reviewing me. I LOVE YOU! Thank you! And...could you review this chapter too? Please?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: 3WEEKS, I ADORE YOU!

**Chapter Eleven**: _And When She Landed_

It seemed mighty sad...but mightly good at the same time. In the seriousness of the situation, Rogue tried not to laugh. Praying silently to God and thanking him with an impish grin, she didn't take long to make due with the miracle he had given her. She had jumped. Jumped to only be caught by the framing structure of the underside of the balcony. She was literally hanging by her shirt. ' At least it's nauht tha underwear, ' she thanked all that was holy.

She would laugh about it later. For now, she had to get away. She latched on to the frame with one arm, the other pulling and ripping at her shirt. She heard the tear and let herself fall, landing gracefull on her feet.

Bolting from her position she was quick to make for the gate. Only one of the " Gate-Master's with Stick-Up-Ass, " happened to be " at post " and a delvishlish grin etched her face as she swung her fist, knocking him hard onto the ground. " Ah seemed to be lackin' a map, " she breathed heavily, reaching down to touch the fallen man. It wasn't long before the vision's entered her mind and she had a clear view of how to escape the swamps in the quickest and most effiecient way.

She heard Remy in the distance, roaring out his anger, and she made in inner promise to come back for him one day. " On your knee's and beggin' for me ta kill ya, " she whispered bitterly as she fled, her powers her guide.

Scene Switch------------------

Remy thought on the last day in which he had seen Rogue. He had a devilish fit and had kidnapped Rogue. HE knew she wouldn't have budged if he had remained put and continued with his empathy and minor following. Yet in her sleep, he remebered the figure that had appeared in her room. The horror of his body and his face and when he had suddenly been paralysied, allowing the man to touch him and absorb his powers. He had woken to find himself outside and when he made to see if Rogue was alright, she was gone, along with the man with her powers.

He shuddered at the fear that creeped upon him. Everything was falling and breaking apart. And if she was hurt...if she was dead...

He shook his head, trying not to dwell on the thoughts. He would find her and he would protect her.

Scene Switch-----------------------

Kitty was silent as she watched Logan work within the garage. The fear was dissipating and she suddenly felt lighter. She watched the man, remebernig the silly things he had been willing to do for her. This morning, he had brushed out her wet hair at her request, his large hands clumsy and taking severe care in not to catch a tangle and hurt her. She gigled as he had helped her into her underwear when she had asked, smiling at the seriousness on his face. And when she had demanded he carry her to the garage, he rolled his eye's and roughly did so, causing a peel of laughter to spill from her mouth.

" Stop it, " he roughly said over his shoulder. " What? " " Your laughing. It's driving me nuts. "

She chuckled, hard and long, the sound ringing in his sensitive ears.

A/N: Please review. Please. Pretty Please. I'll update faster if I get reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: I didn't update fastI was busy. A monkey stole shoe and I forever cried. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was hoping to get into Rogue a bit in this one seeing as how I've been lacking detail and rushing through the story.

Chapter Twelve: I'm Sorry 

She grimly inspected the tear, wincing as she poked and prodded it. A jagged edge of wood had caught her arm within the swamps and she was analyzing an efficient manner in which to remove the bark of wood that was currently lodged within her arm.

A whispered curse followed by the gritting of her teeth and she made to pull it out. The cry was stuck within her throat and she threw back her head, her eyes clenched as she let the pain wash over her, her breathing harsh and demanding. The night sky prevented no light within the trees and she had only her memory to guide her.

The pain began to subside and she lowered her head, a ragged breath escaping her mouth. She wanted to laugh and she didn't quite know why. She wanted Kurt. She wanted home.

She continued on, her legs heavy and hard against the ground, the muscles pulsating and screaming for rest. Unlike herself, she didn't admonish herself for being a fool. She didn't dwell upon her actions of rashly leaving with Gambit. Rogue fed of her hurt and her hatred, a hot burning sensation tearing and twisting at the contours of her heart.

She loathed his named and clenched her teeth over her tongue until it bled when it was emitted from her lips. ' Cherie ' was a word that called to her to scream. She would be back. The girl couldn't feed off of sorrow and build walls any longer.

Vengeance.

She would drink of it, dream of it until it was her waking moment and the final thought before she slept at night.

Her arm was limp and almost dangled when she walked. It wouldn't stop her. Nothing would.

Scene Switch--------------

The brilliant lights of the city almost blinded her as she made her way down the streets. She cringed and dry heaved against the ally's walls, her fear and anger finally settling. She reeked of the swamp and her hair stuck together in a moss covered mass, making her heave even more. She felt the glowing gaze upon her. She knew he was here.

Aided by the wonderful miracle of modern transportation no doubt. She wasn't strong enough, she knew that. But he wouldn't get her alive either.

Scene Switch----------

Remy watched in full alert as Rogue became sick against the darkened walls. Her physical welfare made him ache and itch to find his imposter. He strode forward, alert of what she might do, Kurt long forgotten.

" Cherie, " he whispered softly, his hand moving to touch her back yet she striked. The breath was knocked out of him, a jolt of pain racing up his nerves. Shock lustered, he looked to see the sharp chunk of tree bark lodged within his side, his lungs struggling for air. She kicked him, sending him to his knees, and things were beginning to turn black. He could hear Kurt screaming in the background. ' What di' he say? '

He looked up in defeat, seeing the uncreasing of Rogue's brow and an emotion looking somewhat like fear and guilt before all went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men

A/N: This is just a filler chapter to try to move things along. Short as well. I'm sorry.

_Chapter Thirteen: I love you…_

It was unsettling. Not the shaking feeling of the world quaking and sending it's tumbling masses against you. It was the disturbance of the settled mind in a simple state.

No.

It was more like the tap tap tap of the needle upon your spine that softly and painfully reminded you that you made an uh-oh. An unforgivable uh-oh.

Was she forgivable?

Her mind didn't flit from problem to problem. There was only a numb understanding that she was disgusted with herself.

She had allowed herself to be whisked away from those who could protect her.

Symptom of self-loathing, number one.

She had slept with a man she didn't even know.

Symptom of self-loathing, number two.

She had maliciously stabbed an innocent man.

Symptom of self-loathing, number three.

" Were really movin' mountains, Rogue sugah, " she mused to herself, not even able to muster a grim, bitter smile to her face.

They were at a hospital, Kurt's teleportation shifting them to the ER as Remy bled and struggled to breathe. She had been speechless, filled with anger by her brother's actions. _What was he doing?_ And when Kurt had explained the situation to her, fairy tale and all my dear, she sat down and stared at the floor.

Stared and stared, blinking when necessary.

" Vet's go to the bathroom and get you vashed up, eh? " She said nothing as he scrubbed the bowls of the swamp away from her face, obeyed silently when he whispered for her to tilt her head so he could wash her hair, the hand-soap smelling slightly tangy like lemons.

Her clothes were covered in moss and sludge, the original color indistinct able, and he tore them off, covering her naked form with his coat. She shivered, when her skin had come in contact with the air and it was then that she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She was tired, pale, and bruised…and…and so…

" Ah love you, " she whispered, staring straight ahead. " Ah love you so much, " she latched onto her brothers hand, squeezing hard as she turned to him, fear in her eye's. He smiled back, enclosing her an a sibling embrace, " I love you too, Rogue. "

A/N: Please review, but more importantly, I hope everyone likes the story so far and I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men.

Author's Note: Here.

Chapter Fourteen

He was forgeting something, and the thinning threads of his mind could no longer uphold and grasp the concept.

Oh yeah...he was dying...

He grinned bitterly at the thought, wanting desperately to throttle the perpetrator. Fault or no fault, it didn't stray his anger.

" _Chere...why? "_

These things didn't happen to him. He had always made sure to distance himself, to block out the intruders that would lead to the undoubtabhle invasion of his being. Such things could only be commited by those he allowed...Henry, Pere, Tantie Mattie...Marie... Was he fool for it? He didn't know. He didn't care. The rage inside of him built and boiled.

He was unconsciouse, he was supposed to be at peace within this state of mind. Not in turmoil.

" She stabbed me! Right in my back, " he thought incredulously.

" You forget, cajun. She didn't know it be you. "

Oh...that's right...

" Can I still be angry? " he thought again, swearing he could consiously feel the corners of his lips tuuging.

" Yes...but not at her..."

" Who then? "

" The stick. "

He laughed.

Funny.

That voice sounded like Mattie...

Scene Switch--------------

Rogue slept, her head rested on her brothers lap as they waited within the lobby, no doctor emerging from the ER in the last hour. She didn't flit through her sleep as Kurt had originally thought, and he smiled impishly as he removed her head, standing and placing it right back down upon the chair so he could sneak to the bathroom before she woke.

His feet tapped lightly as he walked languidly down the hall, turning when necessary before he reached the bathroom. His head strayed to the side as he looked around the corner, his eye's catching a brown coat bhind a small nurse, the woman seemingly intrigued.

His eye's narrowed as he looked to the supposed Remy LeBeau, his fists clenching. The man was fast, whoever he was. No doubt he was following Rogue from the begining. It wouldn't take long for him to hear news of the incident.

The nurse must have been occupied with anothe floor otherwise she would have noticed that the same exact man was in the ER. Kurt was graceful, light on his feet as he walked toward the two, sleek and quiet as to not alert either person.

He could here the cajun voice, inquiring about his sister, and it didn't take long before Kurt coughed slightly, an amiable smile upon his face, causing the two to jump slightly.

" I vas looking all over for you. Rogue is vorried out of her mind. You know her. Has this complex that everything her's fault. I told her it was a flesh wound. C'mon, you have to convince her your all right. "

Kurt held in his relief as the " Remy " smiled and apologized to the woman, following. He was unsure on how much the fake knew, but he was in the clear.

The man obviously knew about the incident but not the damage, giving Kurt the edge, making him believe that Kurt thought he was the real LeBeau.

" So she knows dat I'm the real Remy? "

Kurt nodded, leading the man outside, doors sliding open on there own.

" Why are we goin' outside? "

Kurt smiled in the dark, hands within his pocket, " Rogue's waiting out here. In my car, " he lead him to the side of the building, and away from the lights.

" All the way, " the voice was cut off as Kurt's hand took hold of the face, shoving the skull crashing into the wall. He heard a crack, and spit upon the body as it sank to the ground, blood trailing from his fingers. The body began to convulse, and change, the darkness surronding the man. When the transformation was over, Kurt looked to the gaunt man, his eye's closed and a trail of blooding running down his scalp.

The hair was thin and colorless, the face sallow and sinking. Thin body and thin hands, he looked surprisingly vulnerable. He killed. He killed and he didn't care. He turned and left, returning to Rogue, troubled by the numbness that consumed him.

Scene Switch-----------

Kurt looked ahead at the wall, Rogue's head upon his lap, awake.

" Where did ya go? "

" Bathroom... "

His voice was monotone. Killing...he wasn't that type of person. He didn't do those things. But he did. And it didn't hurt. It felt right. That was what disturbed him. He did it for his sister. He did it out of protection. But none the less, he shouldn't had felt so good about it.

" What's the matter? "

" Nothing. "

He was lying. But he wouldn't trouble her. He would take it to his grave. He would live with it, know what he did, and always wonder if he was monster enough to do it again.

Because he killed.

And Kurt Wagner didn't do those things.

Scene Switch----------------

They were looking at her again. She hugged herself closer, trying to ignore them.

" C'mon Kitty. Who is it? "

" I can have a relationship without everyone butting in..., " she sounded meek.

" Kitty, were only worried about you. Were your friends. If your hiding something from us, then were worried that it's something your ahamed of, or believe is wrong. "

" Is that your excuss? "

" What? " Jean asked, her eye's confused.

" Your excuse? Your way of pressing me to tell? How many times had I did that to Rogue? How many time's had we all? I refuse to let you budge me. You claim to care, but in the end, it circles around and everyone knows about it. "

" We...we tell the others. To not keep secrets from each other..., " Jean's voice shook.

Kitty smiled, her eye's lidded, " Indeed. I sleep with him. You can tell the others that. Let them swallow that untill the press you to have you find out more. "

She stood, walking away.

" Kitty...were your friends... "

She looked to Jean and Scott, " Then keep it a secret. Prove it. "

Author's Note-----------------

I like Kurt. I get bored with people making him cheesy and always happy. So, if he's out of character, I'm not changing him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men

Chapter 15

Waking, his coughed slightly, hands moving to graze the gash at his head.

Wagner...

Slight anger emerged through the haze. And where was Rogue? Wagner had known who he was.

" And...he tried to kill me... "

Kurt was maybe more a threat than he had originally thought. He felt completely defenseless when the man had took hold of him and slammed his face against the wall. Such speed and strength had left him stunned.

He was protective. Another asset that would leave him to be in need of disposal. He couldn't get Rogue here. He needed to heal. Heal and make his next move.

Scene Switch---------------

Remy's eye's focused on the girl before him, squinting. " Dat be my murderer? "

Rogue blanched and turned her head, saying nothing.

" Remy...," Kurt growled slightly, wrapping a comforting arm about his sister's shoulder.

" If ya were who Ah thought ya were, then ya would have deserved every bit, " she whispered, turning to ruthlessly meet his eye's.

" And now you know dat dis be the wrong cajun? "

" I'm sorry. "

She didn't sound sorry. She was glaring at him, anger and hurt, with regret filling her eye's. He could tell that she was struggling not to cry. He sighed, rubbing his eye's to get them to focus.

" Truce? You give me a kiss, and I'll say I forgive you. "

She...she was trembling. " Ah...don't wan't ya to kiss ya. Ah...can't. "

And he knew he couldn't press her. She had been hurt. He could see it in the way she moved, the way she spoke, and looked.

He smiled and added laughter to his voice, " The little Rogue be havin' a dirty mind. I only meant on the hand. Treat me like the King of Hearts I am. " Kurt smiled and Rogue looked to Remy incredulously, " Kiss ya hand? "

" Yeah. Liked they did with the Kings. You have ta kneel too, " Remy and Kurt were laughing, Rogue turning away in annoyance. " I hope ya die. I hope ya never get out of this bed. "

That made them laugh even harder, and she looked to them, her brother and Remy, and couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of security and happiness. It was only a spark. But it was so much more than what she had previously felt.

Scene Switch------------------

He rememered his mother.

He loved his mother.

And he remembered his father.

His father...

" He's...he's not comming back, is he? " The child tugged on his mother's hand, looking to the haggard man slipping into the car.

" No. He's not. "

" I'm sorry I made him go away. But...I hope he never come's back. " He felt bad for saying that. But he didn't lie to his mother. And she didn't lie to him.

" Your father doesn't understand the wonders out there. He wanted something average. Someone like everyone else. He couldn't imagine something unique and special as you. I love you. I see the wonderful gifts you have. You are what _I _wanted. Do you think...do you think my love will be enough? "

He smiled at his mother, " Yeah. Just me and you! " She smiled, turning to take her son into the house, thoughts of her husband gone.

Garren Weilder had grown up among the hatred of others, his father being one of them. Homeschooled because of his features, hurt because of the world. He was a walking skeleton. Yet his mother had loved him always. It had been a fascinating surprise when he was thirteen and his mother and he had discovered he was a mutant. By mere touch, he could take memories, powers, and physical beings of other people.

His mother had been proud, thankful for his gifts. And when they other's found out...

They killed her. They killed her to get to him. And when he had turned to the police, they cast him away, claiming he was probably the one who did it due to him being a mutant.

They chalked her murder up to being suicide. And it was then, that he was utterly alone. And that he was no longer sad at the world, but angry. He hated it. He bit at it.

Rogue...Rogue not only held a similiar power to him...but she was alone. Not only was she discrimated for being a mutant, yet she was even an outcast amoung them. She was the precise companion he longed for. And he would not loose her. He could not loose her.

He would give her what she wanted. He would do what it took to make sure she was happy.

Scene Switch-------------

Tantie hung up the phone and looked to Emil, her voice wavering, " Remy's in the hospital. "

" And? "

" Kurt Wagner, Rogue's brother called. I have some story to tell. Sit down. "

A. Note

I hope ya like it. Anyway, if you want to discuss Romy, fanfiction, or monkey's on wheels, I'm signed on YIM as sablefahndu. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Wow, Kelsey Grammer as Dr. McCoy in x-3. Didn't expect that.

Chapter Sixteen

Within two weeks he was out of the hospital, amused, angered, determined.

Two more weeks would lead him to search.

However, Kurt refused, pleading for the man to desist. Remy wasn't one that took to vengence suppression and questioned the man on the spot.

" You what! How...How are you! That be Gambit's job. "

The other man wasn't fazed and only frowned bitterly, crossing his arms, " She is my sister. "

That seemed to say it right there and it wasn't in Remy to argue. Who knew the matters of family but it didn't quench his anger.

It was later that he met Kurt again, calmer, his anger cooled somewhat, " So it's done with? "

It was dark and they were in a park, Remy leaning within a bench while Kurt stood, hands in his pockets looking to the ground, his face contorted in thought, " Yeah, it is. "

Gambit looked to the sky, suddenly feeling tired and cheated. " Can't blame you. But...it doesn't feel fair. "

Kurt laughed at that, slipping his hands out of his pocket to move and sit next to the older man, " Sorry. "

They were silent for a while before Kurt spoke up again, his voice small and seriouse, " I...I vouldn't mind having you as a brother. Despite vhat you or anyone thinks. It's gonna be hard getting Rogue. But...I vould help. I vill help if that's what you want. As payment for taking away your revenge. "

Remy smiled at that, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder, " Done deal. It's going to take a lot to get da Rogue back. If it's possible. "

The night continued, silent and still.

A/N: Filler chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: I need reviews. I'm getting hardly any, it makes me so sad...My account wasn't messing up today, so I looked at my stats. One of my stories alone had 4 reviews but 90 hits, and another 5 reviews and 70 hits. Please review? Why don't people review anymore. I think I'm falling down into that thing called " You suck as a writer, " and if so, please tell me. Please review. Please.

Chapter 17

Xavier felt another headache comming, and he rested his hands within his hands. His institute was turning upside down. Kurt was missing, no clue as to where the boy went to, save for Amanda.

Logan and Kitty's minds alone let him know of their sexual activity which needed to be discussed, and many of the students were in a flurry over Rogue and Kitty's mysterious man who Jean had told everyone, she was sleeping with.

Ororo was sent to Amanda's in hopes to find Kurt, Logan and Kitty currently waiting outside his office, and the students rumor's were hurting his ears.

When the two entered, he motioned for them to sit, trying to shape his features into stern and reprimading emtions.

The two were aware of why he had requested them, thoughts not abled to be kept from the man.

" I understand your developing relationship, strange as it may be, and I have no authority unto which to desist or control this situation rather than state any form of affection or manner's dealing with your relationship are to remain out of view from the other students as to prevent questioing.

The students would be curiouse and perhaps take Logan more lightly or distantly if they new of your two's situation in any manner or form. Kitty, I understand the emotional conflict you went through, but I want you to consider strongly about attending school next term. "

He sighed, seeming to have released the speach in one breath.

He wanted it out and fast.

He wanted them out of the room.

His head was pounding and he needed someone to quench the voices within the house.

Kitty nodded, turning to leave, seeing the stress upon Xavier's face. " You alright, Chuck? " Logan questioned, concern for his friend etched abuot his face.

" Just make them stop, " he whispered, suddenly tired and weak.

The two were quick to leave the room, Kitty leaving to find Dr. McCoy, Logan turning down the hall to silence the students rumor's.

---------------------

a/n: I haven't been able to update because everytime I try, has a problem where I can't update. Today was different though. I'll be leaving for college and I don't know when I'll have internet access, so it's going to be a few weeks. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. Please review. Please, I'm begging.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get a certain amount of reviews, I will not update.

Chapter Eighteen

She shivered at the silken lips that slid against her back. She was breathless, never knowing quite what to do, but aware of the tingling within her mind and the fullness of her heart.

One hand sat languidly on her hip, the other reaching higher upon her thighs. It was an invasion of her person, it was a dream come true, it was the things you thought of within the secret regions of your mind, secretely dreading, secretely hoping.

And she had hoped. Hoped so much, it had wrung her heart dry and true. It...it wasn't...

The anger, the frustration, bitter betrayal, and sickening lust...it was there and it boiled, it fed of her hate, she claimed her emotions were deader than the glaze of dead man's eye, but it wasn't true...

There was love...as much as she wanted to cry out, claw at herself, and scream, it was there. And it was here, that she could embrace it and it wouldn't turn on her.

His mouth sought her's and as much as she would admonish it later, she gave in whole-heartedly. Was she that desperate? Was it so wrong to love _here? _Because she knew, she couldn't do it anywhere else?

The lovemaking was gentle and smooth, bringing tears to her eyes. He touched her there, and it made her cry out, he touched her here, and it made her sigh. And he loved her. He loved her here and wouldn't hurt her.

But it was a dream. And in the reality, that Remy was dead...maybe...

There was the facade, and then there was the real one. She spit upon the image of the first, yet the second only brought confusion. He was nothing but the cajun that stole her heart, according to the time when the fake made his appearance.

Yet how was she suppossed to feel his touch and not recall the other? How was she suppossed to not flinch when he raised his hand to reach for something, thinking he was about to strike? How was she suppossed to not fear his eyes? The eyes that haunted her in her dreams.

She cried that day.

Cried when she told him.

She had promised herself she wouldn't cry...

And he smiled, reaching down between them in the city, grasping her hand softly, " Like dis, " and silently walked her through the day. She remembered his voice, soft and uncommanding, a sad smile on his face, " You feel dis cajun getting clingy, and you don't like it, just let go cher'e, I understand. Remy'll be waitin' tomorrow. Remy'll wait everyday. "

Her voice was quaking with worry and anger, " Don' tie yourself down to meh, cajun. Ah didn't ask for that. "

" Understood. But I be stubborn, just like you. Use me if you need to. To talk, hit on like a punching bag when yo' not so happy, anythin'. Jus' nothin' that'll get me in dat hospital again. "

She couldn't help but laugh and didn't realize when her hand held his tighter, however, he did, and his heart clenched.

She had called him the next week.

It was two in the morning and when she did, he let her know about it. She told him of her nightmares and her racing heart calmed as his soothing voice told her what she needed, comforted that space within her mind she didn't know could feel at peace. Kurt smiled within the darkness, his bed across his sister's in the hotel room, pretending to sleep.

She had quietly laughed at something the thief had said over the phone and it made him happy.

Yes, maybe she turned to her dreams to find love and security. But little by little, it was starting to built within her reality.

------------------------------Scene Switch------------------------

He had hurt himself...

He didn't want to do it, he had thought himself above the long habit, but his anger and his saddness was so overwhelming, he couldn't think properly.

The scarlet stained burned into his shirt, red and sunfire!

He hurt and he needed a release for the pain.

He dropped the glass, letting it clang against the ground as he smiled, leaning heavily upon the wall for support.

Garren was tired, his mind disorganized as he sank to the floor.

He would find her...He would find another like himself...

" Mother...I...I'm scared... "

He would sleep. Sleep until he felt he could withstand another day, the new shape he had acquired wearing off, needing to touch another individual.

" Mother... "

He sank into sleep, falling to the floor.

--------------------Scene Switch-----------------------

" But if your sleeping with someone, we need to know. We need to know how to help you! "

" You mean you would know his personality and know how to weigh upon my views of him," she was bored.

" Kitty! You could become pregnant, you could acquire a disease or, " Jean was cut off by the younger girls non-chalance.

" Read my mind then. I'm surprised you haven't already. "

" I wouldn't invade your privacy in such a manner! "

" I would, " Kitty whispered, a smile tugging at her lips, " Know this. The professor is well aware of my lover and I have his consent. He also saids your thoughts and the thoughts of the student's are diorienting him. Quit thinking about me. Now. "

She was amazed at how she was once blinded by Jean. Jean, who shone and sparkled for all her manners and acomplishments. But it didn't matter anymore. She wasn't so young and naive anymore. Jean wasn't bad...she was just...young. Still growing and maturing.

' Funny for you too say, ' she thought to herself. Years seperated the older girl from her.

She shrugged, no longer caring. It didn't matter. She would consider it revenge upon the times when she was once a " Jean " follower herself.

----------------------Scene Switch---------------------

" Cher'e, what you be doin' right now? "

" Talking to you, what do ya think? "

He laughed softly over the phone, his breath light and whispery.

" Wake Kurt up. Da three of us'll go out to breakfast. "

" It's three in the morning! "

He laughed again, " I know. Dat be de best part. "

A/N: Phone conversations are all from real Remy. Please review. PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: filler chap. so I can move on to the good stuff.

Chapter Nineteen

She hadn't known why she let him do it. She was so frightened, so edgy, and scared.

Regret?

Surprisingly no.

His tongue slid slow and softly over her bottom lip, his eye's lidded, watching her. Their breaths mingled and she struggled to keep her eyes opened. Upon the promise of the kiss, he was to not touch her, and he was comitting to the promise fully, but even she could see he was struggling.

But she wouldn't allow him further. Not yet.

And his lips seemed all the more sweeter for it.

-----------------------------------------

He needed to stop soon before he lost control. The scent of her shampoo, skin, and taste was maddening. She had dared to touch his face and the simple sweetness of it almost brought him to his knees.

It hurt.

It hurt so very much. The pain was heart-wrenching and building everday.

Countless times he had berated himself for allowing himself to get close to another again and it was during those times he would admonish himself.

Rogue was his.

And she wasn't giving up. It was a sign of recovery.

And including signs, he thought of the position he was in now. He was kissing her. The progress was amazing.

Maybe...maybe it was the fear that she would always be somewhat paranoid around him, no matter their future.

Again, the pain in his chest convulsed. It would be better. It was better.

And he sure as hell wouldn't give in now.

A/N: Filler chapter due to me having limited time on the net. I'm trying to get the next one up. Sorry it took so long.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men

A/N: The little bit longer chapter.

_Chapter Twenty:_

' Would you let me examine you? '

The older man shook his head, nursing his bottle all in the same instance.

McCoy's eyebrows quirked at Logan's drive to drink in hopes to be rid of the pain. Obviously, it wasn't working, because the wolverine was now drunk and his headache had gotten worse. The doctor had hopes of convincing the other man to allow an examination due to dull mind, however, he was still just as stubborn.

' You've been having the headaches quite frequently and no medication seems to be the cure. Logan, I think it would be- '

' Its because I hurt her. '

The drink had not crumbled his stubborn wall but it had loosened his tongue.

' What? '

' Its because I hurt her. Because I did those things...I didn't want to. Couldn't control it, damn recessive... ' he trailed off as he took another drink.

' What did you do? Who did you hurt? ' McCoy was sounding worried, the emotion creeping slightly into his voice and he tried to supress it. Logan didn't speak this way.

' She loves me now. Don't know why, the half-pint. So...so beautiful. So damn beautiful. '

Something turned in the doctors stomach, ' Katherine? '

Logan gave a small nod, eyes glazed staring at his bottle. ' That's why I get these headaches. My mutation...natural instincts caused me to fully become the wolverine. And my animal instincts made me take her. I raped her. I would have never...I would have never hurt her. I didn't want to. I left the decision up to her. If she wanted me dead, I would have done it for her. I would have done anything for her. Chuck put this chip in my head to supress that part of the mutation. My headaches...their hardly what I deserve. '

Hanks jaw dropped and rolled to a distant planet. Shock beyond shock. But something was amiss.

' Your natural instincts that developed with your mutation is understandable. But why would it have committed you to rape when it kicked in? '

' I wanted her. Before the incident, I wanted her. I loved her. And she would have never known if... '

Silence consumed the room, Hank starring incredously. Logan in love ? In love with Kitty? And beyond that, rape? He remembered the chip, he had placed it in! Yet Xavier had demanded no questions and grateful for his past kindnesses, he had followed through. Many mutants made blunders with their mutations, it was a norm. He knew he had had his own. But this was another matter.

Yet, he needed to understand one more thing, ' You said she loves you now? '

' I thought she's go off the deep end. She was loosing it. I challenged her, she fought back. She forgave me. Don't know why. Small feet...the prettiest eyes. Makes me get her strawberry cheesecake ice cream at three in the morning, damn girl. I love her. '

' And Xavier knows? He approves? '

Another nod.

Oh boy.

--------------Scene Switch-------------------

His hand raked against his neck and he shuddered, his teeth grazing his lips.

Bile rose to his throat as the man languidly dragged his lips to his neck. The stench, the skeletal complaxion, the hollow eyes...if he didn't get away, he was going to loose his insides. The man was disease and dead things piled into one and the mere sight of him was disgusting.

' You;ve made everything that much harder, ' Garren whispered, raising his lips from Kurt, smiling down at the man.

' It happens, ' the German tried for non-chalance but failed, ' Why are you doing this? Why not kill me? '

' Because, your like everyone else. You see but you don't see, and you stomach learns tricks, and runs away all on it's own. Everyone, always disgusted by me. I see it in your eyes. Touching you is more torture than you've ever undertook. '

Not true but he had a point. And the intimate manner in which he was going about made him feel even more trapt and helpless.

' Marie would understand. She's been an outcast among her own kind. We would do well together. '

' She has Gambit. '

' Not forever. '

Kurt writhed against his bounds, frustrated at his inability to kill and his ability to get caught.

Garren laughed and laughed so hard, he had to hurt himself to stop. Kurt was silent and still as he watched the man slip out a blade form his pocket and clech his fist around the sharp, shiny metal, until the blood and the pain brought him to reality, a gush of breath escaping his lips. Once the laughter stilled, he shoved the blade back into his pocket, turning to focus on Kurt.

' So, what would you like to do today? '

--------------Scene Switch----------------

' You've been drinking. Headaches? '

A nod.

' Sit. '

The man plopped down upon the bed, a groan escaping his lips. Slender fingers immediately found his temples and began massaging lightly.

' Kitty? '

' Hmm? '

' Thank you. '


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men

A/N: Kurt is awesome.

_Chapter Twenty-One_

The lump on his head was calming where Garren had thrown it against a wall, knocking him unconciouse, leading to his capture.

He had only meant to take a walk.

He was scared.

And the things he saw in one night was enough to last him a lifetime.

He shuddered at the memories that were engulfing his mind; something that he would never forget.

' She never looked at me like that, ya know? Never like you and everyone else. Not like my father. '

' Rogue? '

' My mother. '

A shuddery breath escaped his lips as he huddled in the corner, standing and edgy, ' She loved. And she died. No one...no one never ever...no one ever..., ' another breath, ' Don't you understand? That's why I need her. I need Rogue. Marie-mother, all dark and shining, not so bad. She can be quiet and tell me stories. I made her smile once. ' His face changed from pride to humor. He was laughing, ' And I can be anyone she wants me to be. '

Kurt looked to the ceiling, white-washed and chipped, attempting to stay the confusion.

Get me out of here...

It didn't help when he closed his eyes.

It made it all the more frightening, the scenerio more striking. He needed to watch him, needed to be aware. Needed to be ready if he struck.

However, he was tied and bound to a bed. A soiled bed. A vomit-ridden bed. A bed of his own making for it had been his own illness that covered him as he watched the sickly mutant mutilate himself.

The derranged mumblings of his mother helped none for when Kurt had questioned about his father, Garren had lashed out, pulling Kurt by the hair, shoving a sewing needle in the German's thigh over and over, causing him to scream.

When exhausted, he left him there, the sound of the door slamming behind him.

He needed to get out of here.

Garren had injected him with a sedative that had suppressed his mutant powers, but the medication was begining to wear off, and if the madman stayed away, it wouldn't be too long before Kurt could leave.

The way he spoke of Rogue was frightening. Now he understood his sisters pain and her reluctance to trust Gambit. What had the mutant done to her?

He blinked.

It was just one individual. Why were they blundering so in taking him down?

Xavier would wish to help him, give him another chance. But Kurt's anger, vengence, and fright wouldn't allow it.

He knew what it meant to be hated, dispised, and sought after by his physical appearance. Where as he had become a recluse for it, Garren had lashed back. He had his watch, Garren had his power.

It wasn't the fact that he was different. They both shared that fact in more ways than one. The problem was the man was mentally unstable.

He would kill him. He had harmed many, but it was for Rogue that drove him to such acts. He would kill him and he wouldn't fail this time.

' I'm...turning into a monster. '

His left thigh was numb now. He cursed the man, making his escape all the more crippled.

He needed time.

' Kurt? '

His head whipped to the individual at the door.

He hadn't even heard anyone enter inside the house.

Garren poised the hypo needel and edged to the bed.

' What were you thinking about? '

The German was silent, only trying to hold back childish tears that were threatening to spill.

Another sedative...he wasn't going to make it out alive...

------------Scene Switch---------------

' You know why I chose you, chere? '

Rogue turned to look at the thief, memories flooding her mind. She had remembered questioning him previously in such a matter when she had been angered.

' Why? '

' Don't know. Don't figure it's love if you can name reasons. Somethings I like, other's I don't, but its all you. '

' You love meh? '

A nod and a smile, ' No promises, no regrets, no questions petit. Just know. '


End file.
